Rozen Maiden
by Mrs. Margot
Summary: O que há de tão importante nessa perfeição que você procura? UA. OC. Etc.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas não me pertence. Rozen Maiden não me pertence.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Do sul do castelo, no relógio da alta torre, soaram lentas dezessete badaladas. Talvez dezoito.

Não que fosse do seu feitio contar as horas. Ou ficar deitada o dia todo, como estava fazendo. Ficou deitada por todas as dezessete, ou dezoito horas. Não por que estava cansada, pois pelo que sabia sobre si mesma, jamais havia experimentado tal sensação. Não precisava.

Olhou para o grande teto de pedra. Tal como o restante do quarto, estava cheio de teias de aranha. Claro, os empregados haviam ido embora. E ninguém queria ir ali, na tal casa de bonecas amaldiçoadas. Mas ela não estava triste com isso. Ela mesma era uma "boneca amaldiçoada". Tudo que importava para ela era ele, aquele a quem carinhosamente chamava de "pai".

– Pai. – Disse em voz baixa. Voz de reza. Era um clamor mudo, uma prece que ela sabia que não seria ouvida.

Porque humanos costumavam orar para pedir bênçãos aos seus deuses, mas ela não era humana. Seu pai havia ido embora fazia mais de uma semana, sem notícias, sem adeus. Podia estar morto. Humanos, por mais habilidosos que sejam, morrem facilmente, pensou. Mas negou o pensamento rapidamente. Doía-lhe imaginar que ele estava morto. Não estava. Não podia.

Levantou-se, os cabelos curtos que só conseguiam chegar até a base do pescoço estavam bagunçados. Não se importou com aquilo também. Seu amado pai não estava mais lá para vê-la. Não seria necessário se preocupar com a aparência, então. Olhou pela janela aberta do seu quarto bagunçado. Lá fora já estava escuro, e chovia. As chuvas não costumavam ser melancólicas para ela, até conseguia gostar desses dias frios que acalmavam as ruas. E aquele dia estava particularmente calmo. Quieto demais. As familiares vozes que ela costumava ouvir dentro do castelo não diziam uma palavra. Era óbvio, pois as donas dessas vozes já não residiam mais ali.

Mas delas ela não sentia falta. Não gostava de suas irmãs. E duvidava muito que elas sentissem falta dela. Ela era como a irmã do meio. Não era uma das mais velhas, que, por serem mais velhas, eram mais respeitadas. Também não era das mais novas, que, por serem mais novas, eram constantemente mais mimadas. Estava sempre no meio e estava sempre invisível aos olhos do pai.

Só queria que ele tivesse olhado para ela uma vez antes de ter ido embora.

E suas irmãs, tão mais amadas pelo pai, foram embora tão rápido. Parecia que não tinham consideração alguma por ele. E muitas, ela sabia, realmente não tinham. Algumas ficaram um pouco tristes, percebeu, mas nenhuma como ela. Afinal, só ela havia ficado ali. Mas agora, depois dessa longa semana, percebia que talvez sua atitude de permanecer no lugar tivesse sido tola. Porém, ela não poderia se perdoar se alguma vez decepcionasse o pai. Sentia que, se deixasse aquele lugar, onde moraram juntos por tanto tempo, entristeceria seu amado.

Ela queria tanto que ele voltasse. Mas, no fundo, sabia que ele não voltaria. Principalmente por ela.

– Ayaka? – Ouviu uma voz chama-la, enquanto passos lentos ressoavam pelo quarto. Não conseguiu identificar a figura de imediato. – Não deveria estar aqui trancada no escuro.

E você não devia estar aqui enchendo minha paciência, pensou.

– O que faz aqui, Sophitia? – Seus olhos não conseguiam ter certeza se era Sophitia, mas reconheceu aquela voz que conseguia ser doce e firme ao mesmo tempo. – Se me lembro bem, você já tinha ido embora.

– Tem razão. Mas fiquei preocupada com você.

Ayaka silenciou-se por alguns poucos momentos.

– Mentira. Nenhuma de vocês se importa. – Virou-se para a janela novamente. – Sai daqui. Sabe que eu não gosto de vocês.

Sophitia suspirou.

– Não gosta de nós, suas irmãs, mas amava Rozen. – Disse naquele tom calmo que Ayaka detestava. – Ouça-me, Ayaka, ele não merecia isso. Não merecia você, nem nenhuma de nós. Você não tem que ficar aqui se lamentando por alguém como ele. Vamos embora. Sabe que dia é hoje?

De todas as irmãs, Sophitia era quem Ayaka mais odiava, e, com aquelas palavras, lembrou-se do por quê.

Sophitia era uma das primeiras bonecas feitas por Rozen, e uma das mais lindas. Tudo nela era único, desde os fios de cabelo até as pontas dos pés. A pele era como marfim polido, mas ao mesmo tempo era macia como plumas de ave. Os cabelos eram roxo-escuros, e desciam lisos e longos por suas costas, repartidos de lado. Nenhuma delas tinha cabelos assim. Nem mesmo Ayaka, pois, apesar de ter cabelos pretos arroxeados, o tom era quase tão negro quanto o céu em uma noite sem luar. Quase tão negro quanto os olhos dela própria, que eram totalmente escuros. Os olhos de Sophitia, pelo contrário, eram claros, coloridos de azul cinzento, belos e calmos como uma brisa de inverno. Abaixo do olho direito, em cima da maçã do rosto, ela possuía uma marquinha que parecia uma lágrima, mas, olhando bem, podia-se notar que era um pequeno coração virado de ponta cabeça.

O que incomodava Ayaka, contudo, não era a aparência única de Sophitia, tampouco as formas curvilíneas de seu corpo. Incomodava, na verdade, o modo como ela não era, nem por um segundo, grata por tudo isso. Todas as vezes que ouvira Sophitia falar o nome "Rozen", cada uma dessas poucas letras saíam de seus lábios carnudos com especial desprezo. Era como se sentisse nojo, repúdio. Ayaka não conseguia entender ou admitir que Sophitia odiasse o pai, afinal, ele as havia criado. Fora o pai quem lhes dera tudo, inclusive as roupas caras e lindas que costumavam vestir. Aliás, Sophitia sequer o chamava de pai, ou criador, ou mestre. Era sempre "Rozen", pronunciado com aquele destemor maldito que irritava Ayaka.

– Se você veio aqui para falar assim do pai eu vou quebrar você no meio e jogar os restos pela janela.

– Hoje é noite de carnaval. – Sophitia ignorou a ameaça com toda a pose que sustentava. – Haverá um baile de máscaras. Acho que o melhor para você seria sair e se divertir um pouco. Vamos, ainda é por volta das seis e meia e a chuva já está acabando, podemos arranjar trajes apropriados para você antes de o baile começar.

Ayaka bem conhecia como eram os bailes de carnaval ingleses. Só conhecia pelos livros, mas já era o suficiente para saber que aquele não era um lugar para ela.

– Trajes apropriados! – Resmungou. – O pai desapareceu, não fazemos ideia de onde ele está e você está preocupada em arranjar um traje apropriado? Quer dizer então que o pai sumiu, e ao invés de se importarem com isso, todas vocês estão mais interessadas em se divertir? É por isso que eu odeio vocês. O pai amou todas vocês, e o que vocês fizeram? Deram as costas para ele.

– Aquele homem não amou nem sequer uma de nós, Ayaka. Para ele nós não passávamos de objetos para que ele conseguisse alcançar seus objetivos. Abra os olhos. Inclusive agora, depois de sumir sem dizer palavra alguma, ele ainda tenta fazer com que machuquemos umas as outras nesse tal Jogo de Elizabeth.

– Participar do Jogo de Elizabeth é muito mais honrado do que fazer o que vocês estão fazendo. Estão abandonando tudo o que tem, tudo o que vocês são. Estão fugindo, mas sabem que uma hora ou outra isso vai começar.

– Não fizemos nada de errado ao deixar essa casa. Ele nunca nos disse que voltaria, ou que deveríamos ficar aqui esperando.

– Não se faça de idiota, Sophitia, nós duas sabemos que isso você não é. Sabe que o Jogo de Elizabeth já está às portas. – Ayaka fez uma pequena pausa. – E eu não me importo nem um pouco de destruir cada uma de vocês, se isso agrada ao pai.

– Não vou participar dessa tolice criada por aquele doente.

– Ah, não? – Ayaka aproximou-se um pouco. – Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta. Irmã.

E, dizendo isso, Ayaka saiu do quarto. Concluiu que Sophitia não lhe seguia, pois não ouviu barulho algum além de seu próprio caminhar. Não queria mais ouvir a voz da irmã mais velha nem por um segundo e, se esta lhe dirigisse a palavra mais uma vez, sentia que faria sim algum esforço para cumprir a promessa de quebra-la ao meio.

Dirigiu-se, então, para o quarto ao lado do que estivera mais cedo. Era um quarto mais iluminado, pois havia ali alguns espelhos, provavelmente uns cinco, que refletiam a luz do luar que começava a surgir entrando pela janela, sendo esta quase do tamanho de uma parede. Antigamente aquele havia sido o maior e mais arrumado dos quartos, mas agora não passava de um lugar cheio de poeira, teia de aranha, e aqueles espelhos. Que eram poucos se comparados à quantidade que existia ali antigamente.

Ayaka sentou-se perto de um deles. Era o espelho que tinha moldura prateada e ficava mais perto do chão do que os outros, que por culpa de suas molduras ficavam estranhamente mais altos.

Olhou seu fraco reflexo naquela penumbra, e sentiu-se boba por ter se deixado ficar naquele estado. Se ela queria mesmo que o pai a amasse, e desse atenção à ela como dava às outras, ela não poderia ficar tão desajeitada como estava agora.

Decidiu que definitivamente iria ganhar o Jogo.

– Pobrezinha. – Soou no quarto uma voz, mas apesar de Ayaka ter olhado ao redor, ela não viu ninguém.

– Já mandei você ir embora, Sophitia. – Disse, mas sabia que não era ela. A voz de Sophitia não era tão exageradamente adocicada como aquela.

E também não era tão morta como aquela.

– Pobrezinha. – Repetiu. – Pobrezinha.

– Quem é? – Ayaka levantou-se. Com o movimento brusco, o espelho ao seu lado caiu.

Quebrou-se com um estrondo.

Em um piscar de olhos, os quatro espelhos restantes, outrora bagunçados, estavam organizados em volta dela. Os cacos de vidro, que deveriam estar espalhados pela queda brusca do primeiro espelho, já não estavam ali.

– Não tenha medo. Não tenha medo. Não tenha medo. – A voz ecoava.

Ela não estava com medo, não realmente. Estava confusa.

– Quem é você? Apareça de uma vez!

– Não tenha medo. – Repetiu mais uma vez.

Mas dessa vez era uma voz conhecida.

– Pai?

Em todos os espelhos ao seu redor, seu reflexo desapareceu. Viu apenas a figura de uma garota, toda branca. Desde a roupa até a pele. Os cabelos.

Branca.

– Ah, minha querida. – Era a voz de seu pai mais uma vez. – Deveria eu lhe dizer... Dizer-lhe o segredo para ganhar o Jogo de Elizabeth?

E antes que pudesse responder, o quarto foi preenchido por um tornado carregado de rosas brancas.

**...**

**The judge came back**

**The game starts right now**

**Be ready**


End file.
